empire_of_great_britanniafandomcom-20200214-history
James II
Early Life James II '(James Frederick Charles; born November 1, 1661) is Emperor of Great Britannia. James was born at St. James' Palace to Emperor Charles II and his consort, Catherine of Braganza, on November 1, 1661. He was considered a miracle child, for Catherine was thought to be unable to produce a child. James was named Crown Prince at his birth. He was christened James Frederick Charles on November 8, 1661. Born during the reign of his father, James was immediately taught court etiquette from the beginning of his education. He studied with private tudors until the age of 13. James was fluent in English, French, German, Italian, and Latin. He was musically gifted, particularly with the harpsichord. James was created Prince of Wales on November 1, 1671, on his 10th birthday. He was styled as ''His Imperial Highness, The Prince of Wales. At the age of 13, he was sent to Paris to study abroad, where he continued his learning of math and literature. He briefly studied in Austria, we he learned most of his German. Marriage & Children From his birth, securing a bride was crucial. Emperor Charles thought an Archduchess of Austria would be a good match. At the age of 14, while in Austria, James was introduced to Archduchess Anna, his future wife. "We got along rather splendidly, and she seems like a very nice young lady," James wrote. The engagement was official in 1677, and Anna departed Austria for Great Britannia. She was then referred to by the English variant of her name, Anne. James and Anne were married on February 5, 1679. They were both 17 years of age, James' birthday being in November, and Anne being born on January 10, 1662. They were the Duke and Duchess of Aquitaine upon their marriage. On January 5, 1680, Anne gave birth to a son, Charles William George, at St. James' Palace. They had been attending a dinner with the emperor, empress and prime minister. The boy was named after his grandfather. He was styled as His Imperial Highness, Prince Charles of Wales. Marie Françoise Athénaïs was born to James and Anne on June 30, 1681. She was styled Her Imperial Highness Princess Marie of Wales. Reign Emperor Charles II died at the age of 54 on February 6, 1685. James was officially the Emperor of Great Britannia. He was 23 years of age at the time of his ascension to the throne. James and Anne were coronated on June 29, 1685, at Westminster Abbey. Later that day, Charles, Crown Prince of Great Britannia, was created Prince of Wales. George, Duke of Buckingham, was declared the first Prime Minister of Great Britannia on July 17, 1685. He was the new head of the Imperial Cabinet. James dismissed all members of his father's cabinet, and replaced them with young, fresh minds. James was determined to make a legacy as triumphant king, and wrote to the Duke of Buckingham, "It is with a proud heart that I hereby declare you my Prime Minister. May you reign along in your advisory to me, for I shall be lost in my early days if not for you." James made a point to lower taxes after brief demonstrations in May of 1687. He was disgusted by the lack of respect the serfs had for the monarchy, fearing a repeat of the Glorious Revolution. He kept a conservative economic policy, but was somewhat progressive in his early reign to stabilize his reputation among the lower class citizens, who, he wrote, "often hold more power than they realize they possess, which is something I fear could destroy the institution of the monarchy if we are not careful." Empress Anne had six more children during James' reign: * Frederick, Duke of Aquitaine (October 23, 1687) * Louise, Princess of Great Britannia (May 15, 1689) * Lucinda, Princess of Great Britannia (June 3, 1690) * Octavius, Duke of Cornwall (December 19, 1691) * William, Duke of Lancaster (November 29, 1693) * Adelaide, Princess of Great Britannia (June 25, 1695) Prime Minister Buckingham died on April 16, 1687, much to James' dismay. James then appointed Louis, Duke of Rochechouart, as Prime Minister. Prime Minister Rochechouart had a very conservative government plan, and worked well with the emperor. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles & Styles '''November 1, 1661 - May 23, 1669: ''His Imperial Highness The Prince James'' May 23, 1669 - February 5, 1679: ''His Imperial Highness The Prince of Wales'' February 5, 1679 - February 6, 1685: ''His Imperial Highness The Prince of Wales & Duke of Clarence'' February 6, 1685 - Present: ''His Majesty The Emperor'' Honors '''May 23, 1669: '''Knight of the Garter '''February 5, 1679: '''Order of the Empire, Imperial Commodore Award '''February 6, 1685: '''Order of the Sovereign